


Tea

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: For the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers 100 Word Drabble Challenge.Prompt : Tea





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers 100 Word Drabble Challenge.   
> Prompt : Tea

Liara felt the warm, soft and familiar scent coming from outside the room, and unconsciously smiled as memories from her younger years quickly flashed through her head.

She had acquired the taste for the drink from her mother. That particular brand of tea, produced on the plantations owned by the T’Soni house on the outskirts of Armali was Benezia's favorite, and there were always copious amounts of it readily available to prepare throughout the house.

When Shepard entered her office, wrapped her arms around her and placed a cup on her desk, Liara smiled. _ “How did I get so lucky?”  _


End file.
